How did we get to Hogwarts?
by FuckyeahLilyPotter
Summary: The fifth year of the golden trio as we know it will be in danger thanks to two beautiful girls that are proposed to change it. Lucy and Camille will be able to change all the history we know, and with that, the deaths that it implies, but ... Will they change the story, saving many innocent lives or did everything go as it should be?


**_This story belongs to me and cost me a long time to create it and try to get all matches. _**

**_No plagiarism, not Gilderoy Lockhart. _**

**_This story is originally in Spanish, so there may be some errors of grammar and spelling. Excuse me if I'm wrong a lot with translations._**

**_I hope you like it c:_**

* * *

**_" Ginny kissed Albus goodbye._**

**_ "See you at Christmas."_**

**_ "By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."_**

**_ "What if I'm in Slytherin?"_**

**_ The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._**

**_ Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._**

**_ "Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_**

**_ "But just say—"_**

**_ "— Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_**

**_ "Really?"_**

**_ "It did for me," said Harry._**

**_ He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry._**

**_ "Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students._**

**_ "Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."_**

**_ Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glides away from him. . . ._**

**_ The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._**

**_ "He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._**

**_ As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._**

**_ "I know he will."_**

**_ The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. "_**

"All was well" With that last sentence, she closed the book strongly. The tears came involuntarily from his hazelnut eyes, she could not help hiccup and she felt the dumbest person in the world. Of course, from the perspective of some people, mourn for a book was something as stupid as saying that magic is real. But she did not mind at all, she did not mind to look like a fool, she only cared about one thing: Harry Potter. The Harry Potter saga had been her childhood and her whole adolescence. She did not agree with the end of the Harry Potter saga and she would not do it ever. For Merlin's pants! Why JK Rowling could not write another book? It was the eighth time she read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" but she could not get sick of that book. She read it, reread it and read it again. She could bet she knew every part of that blessed book, and had to admit that she was proud.

She stood up from the chair in which she sat and took her purse with her. The institute was silent, more silent than ever, but did not care. There was something there, she knew it. She saw Samantha Sheik in the distance, her partner in science's class, and walked towards her.

"Samantha?" The girl did not answer. "Sam?" stills no answers. "Sam!" She screams a bit, while she was jerking her slightly.

The girl gasped, and took off the headphones she had in the ears.

"Camille" she sigh of relief. "You scared me, what happens?"

"Do you have any idea why there is no one here?"

"Didn't you hear?" she asked surprised. "Matthew Moon was challenged to a fight by Nicholas Rentz."

"What?" she yelled and, before Samantha could react, she ran to help her best friend.

With the book in hand and the bag on her shoulder, Camille ran toward the gym. She thanked Heaven being fast because in a few minutes she arrived to the door of the gym. In the centre of the gym was a great round of students who were chanting and cheering. Camille quickly approached to the centre of the round and she could see how Matt and Nicholas were trying to hit each other.

"Matt!" she shouted, standing in between the two men. "What the hell you think you're doing?"

"Look who's here, Moon. Your beloved girlfriend Jackson." said Nicholas Rentz haughtily mocking, while he was trying to wipe the blood coming from his nose.

"Throw yourself into a toilet and pulls the chain, Rentz. Make that favour to the world." Matt spat angrily.

"I will not make you that favour, Moon"

"Shut the fuck up, Monkey!" Camille shouted, wondering to herself whether to kill or torture him.

At that moment Nicholas dangerously approached to her and took the collar of his uniform.

"Look Jackson, you would not like me angry."

"Is that a threat?" she asks daring him, regardless of the fact that could hit her at any moment, and that he was bigger than her.

"Sure, Jackson, of course it's a threat."

"I have no fear of you, Rentz." she shamelessly lied.

"Who do you think ...?"

"Sir Rentz?" A firm voice said behind him. "Come with me to my office, we have to talk."

Nicholas let Camille on the floor and followed the principal through the halls. After the principal and Nicholas disappeared trough the halls, an ash blonde hair peeked. Lucy Jones showed up with a beaming smile and, after looking where Rentz was gone, she grinned.

"Was it you, Lu?" she asked, with a broad smile.

"Who else would, Cami-can?" Lucy said haughtily. Lucy Jones was the best friend of Camille, like Matt. The only thing that make Cam and Lucy were closer was their love for Harry Potter.

"You're the best."

"I know, you don't need to repeat It." she comment with arrogance, but her face changed to a worried look instantly. "Have you been crying, Cam?"

'Damn Lucy and his bloody third eye' Camille thought bitterly.

"Yes, but no ..."

"Did that motherfucker hurt you? If he have done something believe me I'm going to castrate him." she said angrily.

"I was not crying about it, Lucy. But thanks you, anyway." Camille interrupted her, showing the book she was holding in her hand.

Lucy sighed with understanding. "I get it. Is the Seventh time, right?"

"No, is the eighth."

Lucy laughed.

"What part did you read to get to mourn?" Lucy asked with a smile. "Was the death of Dobby, Snape or Fred?"

Lucy knew the weakness of Camille, was the character of Fred Weasley.

She still remembers the first time Camille read his death, she had to take her to the bathroom so that no one could care about the way she was crying.

"None of those." she replied, sadly. "I was reading the last lines that were published of the greatest saga all over the world."

"It was the prologue." Lucy whisper sadly. It also hurt her know it was over. "Do you have to do any project or you come with me directly?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'll go with you. What about you, Matt?" Camille asked the guy, who was sitting besides her, wiping his injuries. "At what point did you get the chair?" she said confused.

"While you were talking about Harry Potter." He said, shrugging. "I have to go to the house of Nathaniel Parren, to make a French project."

"Well, see you soon, Matt." Camille greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye freckled irritating" Lucy said, laughing.

"See you tomorrow, gnome disgusting" greeted him, laughing. "See you tomorrow, Cami-can."

Both girls left the school and made their way to Lucy's house, which was not far away. They walked while they were talking about things that only they could understand: boys, Harry Potter, clothes, Harry Potter, food, Harry Potter. The topic had come up to the length and extended Black family's tree.

"It is impossible" Lucy whispered, unable to believe what her ears heard.

"It isn't impossible. Ginny and Harry are cousins." Camille repeated, with decision. "Listen: Cedrella Black, who was the mother of Arthur Weasley and was married to Septimus Weasley, is the daughter of Arcturus Black and Lysandra Yaxley. Arcturus Black was the son of Ursula Flint and Phineas Negullus Black. Arcturus, who is the maternal grandfather of Arthur Weasley, had a brother named Cygnus Black. Cygnus Black and Violet Bulstrode married and had children together: Pollux Black and Dorea Potter (née Black). I mean, Dorea Potter and Septimus Weasley are first cousins, which makes James Potter and Arthur Weasley are second cousins. In conclusion, it obtains that Ginny and Harry are third cousins but cousins at least." she explained, with her voice as a historian. "Got it?"

"Yes, but even I can not believe it. Lily, Albus and James would have been born ugly!" she exclaimed in horror.

Camille laughed.

"Yes they would have been born ..." Camille stopped talking when she saw a big flash of light in front of them. "Jump!" She shouted jumping to one side of the village, next to Lucy.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lucy, brokenly.

"I have no idea." Camille sighed with astonishment.

Before Lucy could answer a magnetic force attracted to the light that came out of there. Camille and Lucy fell headlong on the ground.

"Get out of above me, you cow!" Camille shouted with her voice muffled.

"You wish to have this body, Jackson." Lucy said haughtily, as he stood up above her friend.

Camille huffed. When she was about to answer, she realized they were not alone.

"Did it work?" asked a man with brown hair, staring at the girls. He approached her and skewers them with a small stick he had in his hand.

"Watch out for that stick" Lucy said with a frown. "What worked?"

"You are Camille Jackson?" asked the man, without taking his wand. "Or you are Lucy Jones?"

"I am Lucy, but that not answer my question."

"It worked!" yelled the man, happily.

"For Merlin's balls, let me finish!" Lucy exclaimed angrily, surprising everyone present. "Thank you. Now, what thing worked?"

"Lucy." Camille said her tone disapproving.

"What? I'm just wondering how we got to this place." Lucy spun to show the place where they were.

It seemed strangely familiar.

"This house looks familiar" Camille muttered to herself, but everyone listened.

The house was rickety and ruinous, decorated with different shades of green. The atmosphere was damp, smelled something rotten and sweet. It had a dark and sinister appearance. Both girls could not help but flinch to be in that place, it was definitely a mood for anything enlargeable.

"You're right" The blonde agreed.

"Where are we?" Camille asked, looking at the people who were looking at them.

"Don't you want to know how you get here?"

"I prefer to know first where I am, and then ask how I got here."

"This place is called Grimmauld Place." answered the man, after a long sigh


End file.
